An Italian Valentine
by DemonicAngel96
Summary: This is my third story up! I mean- the summary!: Who is Tsuna's Valentine?  Who will be there for him? And who is his math sub?  D27


February fourteenth. Valentines day. The day to give loved ones chocolate. As usual Yamamoto and Gokudera had almost the entire female school population giving them chocolate. And Tsuna had none. Tsuna sighed as he walked into the classroom and went straight for his desk and sat down. He rubbed his temples, 'I hate Valentines day'.

'Hey,did you hear?' The girl behind him said.

'What?' Her friend answered, looking curious.

'We have a sub in math today! I heard he was a total hottie!' The first girl squealed, and Tsuna tuned them out. Only one guy is that hot and he is in Italy, Tsuna thought miserably, remembering his long-time crush.

Kyaa! Class is starting!

'I cant wait to see the sub!'

Tsuna looked up to see the man who made all the girls go crazy and he froze. Dino!

'Ah! Sorry Im late.' The blond Italian apologized, bowing slightly then he looked up and caught Tsunas gaze. He grinned, making his way towards him.

'Yo, Tsuna. Whats up?' Dino asked the dark haired guy. The class stared wondering how they knew each other. Gokudera sighed and went back to sleep while Yamamoto waved at him. The wave was returned before Dino returned his gaze to Tsuna.

'Ah, Im alright Dino-san. But, why are you in Japan and subbing for my math class? I thought that you went back yesterday.' Dino scratched the back of his head.

'Well, I came by to say good bye and they thought I was the substitute that didn't show. Oh, and to give you this.' He placed a small, rectangular, dark red box on Tsuna's desk.

'They're from Italy'. Tsuna blushed a bit before thanking him. Dino laughed and ruffled his hair. Then he tried his hand at teaching math. He succeeded slightly and tripped more than a few times before the break bell rang. Dino turned towards Tsuna.

'Hey Tsuna, can I eat with you guys?' Tsuna smiled, nodded and led him away. The girls in the class were all left thinking the same thought, 'Why does dame-Tsuna know all the hot guys at this school?'

Kyoko stared after them; she had a nagging feeling that she had met the blond guy before. Seeing her friend frowning Hana said 'Why dont we follow them? Nee?' then she grabbed her hand and took off to the roof. When they arrived they crouched behind the door opening it just a crack to see the guys. All the guardians, excluding Hibari and Mukuro of course, plus Dino were sitting in an ovular shape, chatting. Tsuna took out the box he received earlier and opened it. He picked out a dark chocolate and popped it in his mouth, closing his eyes at the taste.

'Dino-san these are delicious!' Dino smiled and gave the brunette a small hug.

'Glad you like it, I chose this kind especially for you.' Tsuna blushed at the comment. Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing and Ryohei was, well he was saying something extreme. Hana grinned, now to find out more about Sawada. Kyoko was still watching them carefully.

'So Tsuna' Dino began, turning to the small fourteen year old.

'What?'

'How is Reborn now?' Tsuna groaned 'Still a sadist, and you know what, I really don't want to be a mafia boss!' Dino chuckled.'Don't worry you'll be a great mafia boss, like me.'

Hana gasped, 'M-m-mafia? Boss? Sawada?' Kyoko bit her lip, 'why didn't he tell me?' Hana decided, on her own, that she should inform Tsuna of the facts they had just uncovered. She opened the door and strolled on to the roof.

'Sawada'. Tsuna turned to face her.

'A-ah Kurokawa' Dino also turned towards the girls and brightened when her recognized Kyoko.

'Ah! You're Sasagawa Kyoko!' Kyoko nodded.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Dino pointed to himself: 'It's me, Dino, from New Years.' Kyoko thought a bit before clapping her hands in happiness.

'Ah! Dino-san!' Hana turned to Kyoko.

'He is a friend of Reborn-san.' Hana nodded then remembered why they were on the roof in the first place.

'Oh! Tsuna. She turned to the short cute guy who had stood up to greet them.

'So Mafia boss, eh?' Tsuna paled before freaking out.

'Um etto uh mmm yeah.' She then turned to Dino who nodded, guiltily. Romario opened the door and walked in.

'Boss. Its time to go.' Dino stood up.

'Alright'. He turned to Tsuna.

'Buon San Valentino! * He bent down and kissed him on the lips. He grinned when he pulled back.

'Be back soon!' And with that he followed Romario. Tsuna let out a small sigh as he was bombarded by questions.

Best Valentines Day ever.

* Happy Valentines Day in Italian.

**Angel: Wow! I did it I finished on V-Day!**

**Kelly: Wow! So you did! I won't kill you today then.**

**Drake: You aren't supposed to kill her, Kelly**

**Kelly: Says who!**

**Drake: -sighs- **

**Angel: -ignoring others- Please Review! It fuels my mind! Nurses my writers block! And Helps your imaginary plushie collection!**

**Everyone: Thank you for reading this and Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
